


Friday Nights

by CatFrick



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, NSFW, dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton have some well deserved fun after an exciting concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

They said their goodbyes, three songs later than the set list had planned. Fans were screaming, people were crying. It was a normal Friday night for them. But damn- even now it hadn’t lost its charm. He watched the rest of the band scurry from the stage- rolling his eyes as Michael blew a quick kiss to the audience. Suck up.  
Ashton followed close behind, but let out a noise as he was grabbed as soon as he was out of sight of the huge venue. Lips were on his, arms around his neck. He melted into the kiss, snaking his arms around Luke’s waist. This was normal. Luke got extra… excitable after concerts. Something about his adrenaline, Ashton wasn’t sure. All he could think of was the way Luke’s tongue swiped his lower lip and—  
“Woah buddy,” Ashton chuckled, voice low and husky. “Can take this backstage? You know, where people couldn’t see us by accident?”  
Luke huffed, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s neck. “We are backstage.”  
“Being right behind the thin curtain separating us from thousands of screaming fans isn’t exactly backstage. I mean- you were the one who wanted to keep this secret after all.”  
That seemed to make Luke step back. He had the cutest pout on his face and he even had the gall to cross his arms. “Fine. Mr. No fun.”  
“I liked it better when you called me daddy. It’s a lot more sexy than ‘Mr. No fun’, don’t you think?”  
Ashton grinned as a deep blush settled over Luke’s face and neck. “That was one time, Ashton. It was a joke.”  
“A fun joke. A nice joke. And might I say- it was a lot funnier than your new material. At least now I know you won’t leave the band to become a stand up comedian.”  
Luke rolled his eyes, all previous eagerness to make out had faded. “Shut up. Lord knows I’m still funnier than Calum.”  
Ashton seemed to think about that. “…..True. Come on though, let’s find the other two.”  
Luke nodded, giving Ashton a quick kiss on the cheek. The two of them wandered through the- unnecessarily complicated- backstage of the venue. They finally found Calum and Michael- the latter stuffing his face with stale chips at the refreshments table. Michael informed the two blonds that they would stay the night here and leave early in the morning. Him and Calum would share a room, and Luke and Ashton would share a room. Like usual.  
Luke seemed very pleased at this news. Calum gave a little smile too, happy to be sharing a room with his boyfriend. After pulling Michael away from the snacks, they piled into the tour bus for the short drive to the hotel. A fan filled check-in later and they were in their respective rooms.   
“God, I need a shower. Was it just me or was that venue really fucking hot?” Ashton groaned, peeling off his sweat stained tank top.  
“Well, we are in Arizona right? Isn’t this place like, a desert?” Luke mused, pulling off his own shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair, making a face at the gross combination of sweat. “Anyways, want me to join you in the shower?”  
Ashton ignored the way the younger boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Normally I would love that- but honestly I feel really gross and I’d rather be clean when you see me naked.”  
Luke pouted again- what is this kid, 12? “Aw, you’re no fun. But… you do have a point. You smell awful. Hurry up though- I need a shower too.”  
Ashton gave Luke a sweet kiss. Well, it was supposed to be sweet. But the way Luke took handfuls of his hair and made those little sounds—a shiver ran down his spine. “I-I’ll be quick…”  
Two showers later (they had taken a small pause between switching out to share another deep kiss) and Luke was stepping out of the steamy bathroom, eager to be with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who had.. gotten dressed again. Luke frowned  
“Really? Why did you bother putting on pants?” Luke went to sit next to Ashton on the bed, hotel towel low on his hips.  
Ashton, who had been combing his hair, smiled at his boyfriend’s grumpiness. “What? Did you want me to just sit here naked for 20 minutes while you went through your complex hair cleaning progress? Besides- undressing me is one of the fun parts.” He smirked.  
“I did not take 20 minutes—“  
He was interrupted by Ashton pulling his phone out of nowhere. The timer on it said 23:04. “Damn, you’re right. 23. Sorry for underestimating you babe.” Luke slapped his arm.  
“I hate you.”  
“Love you too, cutie.” Ashton grinned at the flush on Luke’s cheeks.  
“First of all shut up. Second of all, I didn’t wait all this time to watch you brush your hair while wearing superhero pajama pants. I want them off now.”  
“Well, you have hands don’t you?” The older boy smiled innocently. “You know how to take off pants.”  
“………” Luke pushed back his wet hair and knelt on the floor between Ashton’s legs, mumbling something about ‘lazy idiot’. Ashton raised his eyebrows, curious as to what exactly Luke was planning. He didn’t have to wonder for long as the boy pressed his palm against the soft bulge in Ashton’s loose pants.  
The drummer huffed out through his nose, watching Luke carefully. He began stroking Ashton through the fabric, fingers pressing on the outline of his cock. His teeth fiddled with his lip ring- a habit he had when he was concentrating hard. It made Ashton chuckle.  
Luke gave him a look as if to say ‘what’s so funny?’ but Ashton just shook his head, waving off the sound. Luke rolled his eyes, such a sassy little thing, and continued. Ashton had to lean back on his hands, getting hard as Luke rubbed him. Little vixen. His breathing got a little heavier as Luke ran his tongue over the hard bulge in his pants.  
“H-Hey now.. I like these pants. Let’s not ruin them.” Ashton mumbled, hoping Luke would get the message. Of course, like the good boy he is, Luke pulled down the loose pajamas enough to get Ashton’s erection free. He bit his lip as the cold air hit his sex. Ah….  
Luke wasted no time giving Ashton a few experimental pumps. The drummer groaned a bit- the sound getting caught in his throat. Thankfully he was able to keep his eyes open long enough to notice that the towel had fallen to the floor and Luke was already half hard. Perfect—  
His thoughts were interrupted as a warm tongue ran across the head of his cock. The groan previously caught in his throat now rang through the room. That sinful tongue continued down his shaft, leaving the taut skin glossy with spit. The cold air that hit the wetness made him shiver. “L-Luke…”  
“Yes, Daddy?” Luke muttered sarcastically. Ashton was ashamed of the way his heart fluttered when Luke called him that.   
He pushed aside the tingle in his skin from that word and combed his fingers through Luke’s hair. “…..Good boy.”  
Luke didn’t respond, but the way his ears glowed red gave Ashton the satisfaction he needed. The younger boy continued with his ministrations, tongue swiping a bead or so of pre. Honestly, to Ashton, the best part of all this is seeing the look of concentration on Luke’s face. How focused he was to make the older boy feel good. The way his brows furrowed, how his eyes were always open—making sure that he was touching and licking all the right spots, how he played with that sinful little lip ring when his mouth wasn’t busy. Everything about Luke drove him crazy. His Luke.  
….The Luke that had just taken the tip of Ashton’s cock into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he was a bit sad he couldn’t watch the show, but god damn that felt good. So good that Ashton couldn’t help but wonder if he had any experience previous to them getting together….. nah. He seemed more like the kind of kid who watches enough porn to pick up on the tricks. Who cares anyways? All that matters is the suction, hot and wet, on the head of his cock.  
Luke switched between teasing licks and satisfying suckles, being sure to rub the remainder of Ashton’s sex with lotion slicked hands. (Ashton wasn’t sure where he got the lotion. Probably stole it from the hotel bathroom…) The whole thing was driving Ashton crazy.  
He knew with a few more licks, and another good set of strokes, he would be close. Time for the real fun. “Mnn… Luke.. s-stop….”  
He pushed the boy’s head back, motioning for him to stand. “All work and no fun makes Luke a dull boy..” He mumbled out, wanting to take this farther than just blowjobs.  
Luke got up, wiping a bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth. Ashton pulled him into his lap, holding him close and kissing him. He tasted himself on Luke’s tongue—a taste that he was oddly used to. The kid seemed fond of kissing after sucking dick. Weirdo.  
Ashton made a strange purring noise as Luke laced his fingers in those long locks again. Michael used to joke that the only thing Ashton’s hair was good for was getting a good grip, and…. Well, he wasn’t wrong. The drummer was fond of having his hair tugged, and Luke definitely took advantage of this.   
They stayed like this for awhile, tongues dancing and hands wondering, both more than content where they were. This lasted until Luke made a deep moaning sound, snapping both boys out of their trance. Ashton’s hands had stopped at Luke’s chest, thumb and forefinger pinching a pretty pink nipple.  
The younger boy blushed at the sound he had made and Ashton decided he couldn’t wait anymore. “Top or bottom?” he murmured against Luke’s neck. He was fine with either. Whatever made his baby happier.  
It seemed like Luke was in a submissive mood, since the word “b-bottom” slipped from between his pierced lips. Ashton nodded, moving Luke to sit on the bed. “On your back.” He commanded in a husky voice, going to look in their bags for proper lube and a condom.   
He easily found a condom, but it took a little longer to find their lube. For some reason Luke had wrapped underwear around it. Ashton rolled his eyes and went back to where Luke was sitting up and watching him from the bed. He raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t I tell you to lay down.”  
“And miss you bending over to look through my underwear? No chance in hell, babe.” Luke grinned, feeling sort of giddy.  
Ah—such an infectious smile.. Ashton gave a half smile back. “Fair enough. Spread your legs so I can prep you. Or do you want the honor?”  
Luke blushed, grin faltering into just a sheepish smile. “Uh.. I’d like you to.. please.”  
Ashton saved the image of Luke in his head. Naked, small marks on his neck, and the cutest expression he had ever seen. He just couldn’t help the “God I love you.” That slipped from his lips.  
“I.. I love you too.” Luke somehow looked even more flustered. Ashton joined him on the bed, settling on his knees between Luke’s legs. Oh how the tables have turned.   
He pushed Luke’s legs apart- just enough. He felt blue eyes on him as he popped open the cap and slicked his fingers.. one.. two……..three. Just for good measure. The younger boy wasn’t nervous. This certainly wasn’t his first rodeo. But when a cold wet finger rubbed his entrance- well, he still flinched. “What? No warning? Just ice cold fingers on my asshole?”  
Ashton rolled his eyes. “Sorry your majesty. It’s not like I’ve even put any pressure.”  
Luke huffed, face red. “Yeah yeah…. Go on…” he spread his knees a little more to prove his point.   
The older boy just kind of chuckled. He decided to make quick work, pressing his fingers in one at a time, giving Luke time to adjust. Being the kind guy he is, he made sure to rub that beautiful bundle of nerves. The sounds Luke made—soft meals mixed with husky moans—encouraged Ashton to hurry.  
He made sure Luke was nice and prepped before tearing open the condom, rolling it on himself before smoothing lube onto his cock. He wanted Luke to be comfortable.  
“Are you ready baby?” Ashton made sure as he lined himself up, Luke’s knees hooked by his hands.  
Luke nodded. “Yes. Please…”  
“Okay,” Ashton mumbled as he slowly pushed in. The head of his cock went in easy enough, but he stopped to make sure Luke was good.   
Luke rolled his eyes, but assured Ashton once again that he was fine. Ashton continued, a mix of pressing his hips forward, and pulling Luke’s hips closer. Soon enough he was completely buried, his pelvis flush against Luke’s ass. The younger boy had hooked his heels together behind Ashton’s back, keeping them pressed together. He had his eyes closed and hands gripped tight on the drummer’s shoulders. “A-Ashton…”  
“Mnnh?” he hummed out in response, unable to really form a solid word.  
“Remind me to bottom more.” Luke breathed a blissful sigh. He rolled his hips—just a gentle movement—but it gave Ashton that perfect amount of friction inside him. They both made pleased noises at that, Ashton sounding a bit more gruff than Luke.   
“C…Can I move?” Ashton asked, voice nervous and husky. Luke nodded, unsure of his ability to form a response.  
Very slowly Ashton pulled out a little, two or three inches, before sliding back in. The sounds Luke made caused him to shiver. He repeated the action, pulling out a little more. This continued until he set a steady pace, not quite pulling out all the way before pushing in smoothly. Ashton liked it smooth and sweet. (Luke on the other hand.. When he topped it could only be described as rough and quick.)   
He liked being gentle with Luke, changing his angle until he grazed Luke’s prostate. And oh god- when that happened the younger boy made prettier sounds than any song that had ever been sung.  
“A-Ashton—“ Luke would whine out like a desperate little puppy, bucking his hips in attempt to pick up the pace. But Ashton would have none of that. He gripped Luke’s hips tightly, keeping him in place and allowing him to tease his boyfriend with languid thrusts.  
Luke needed more. Something—anything. His desperation must have been obvious, because Ashton wrapped his hand- big and strong from drumming- around Luke’s cock, giving it a gentle stroke. Luke could barely think. All of the sensations were taking over him. Ashton’s name kept spilling from his lips, like some breathy chant. He was close—and judging for the steady dribble of pre from the tip of Luke’s cock, he was too.   
The bed creaked under them as Ashton picked up pace. He moved quicker, thrusts becoming a little less steady and a little more desperate. The hand wrapped around Luke’s quickened as well, somehow matching his fumbling thrusts. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck, grabbing tight handfuls of hair and pulling him into a kiss. Their kiss was just as sloppy, if not more, as the movements of their hips.  
Tongues lapped against each other, saliva dripped out the corners of their mouths, down chins and into stubble. The hotel room was filled with the sound of skin on skin, the creaking bed, and gasps and moans of “Ashton” “Luke” “oh god-“ “y-yes-“ and “harder!”  
Luke was close. Luke was really close. “A-Ashton~!!” had barely left his mouth before he climaxed, cum clinging to both of their stomachs as he tightened around Ashton’s cock.   
The way Luke tightened, along with the sound of Ashton’s name on Luke’s tongue pushed Ashton over the edge. He stiffened as he came, groaning out “Luke—!” in a husky voice. His cum was caught in the rubber, but it still made Luke shiver.  
They stayed like that for a bit, Ashton buried deep inside of Luke, and Luke clinging to Ashton for dear life. Once they were able to properly breath, Luke collapsed on the bed and Ashton pulled out before following suit. The two laid next to each other, and Ashton laced their fingers together.  
“……that was….” Ashton started, laying in the glow.  
“Amazing? Wonderful?” Luke offered, a grin forming on his face.  
“Stole the words right from my mouth baby.” The drummer turned, bumping his nose with Luke’s. “Have I ever told you I love you?”  
“Once or twice, yeah.” Luke pressed a quick kiss to Ashton’s lips.  
“Well I do. A lot. I, Ashton ‘No fun’ Irwin, loves you, Luke Hemmings, with all my heart.” Ashton grinned.  
Luke laughed a little. “I love you too. With all my heart. But please—throw away that condom. Used condoms are so gross for some reason.”  
Ashton chuckled, sitting up and taking off the condom, tying it before throwing it out. While he was up, he wet one of the hotel rags and used it to wipe the drying cum from his stomach and cock. Once back in bed, he did the same for Luke before tossing the rag aside.  
“Thanks.” Luke mumbled, pulling Ashton close for a lazy kiss.  
“Welcome baby.” He kissed back, just as slow and sweet.  
Eventually they laid back, Luke using Ashton’s chest as a pillow. They fell asleep like that, tangled up and close,  
Yep. Just another Friday night.


End file.
